Selphie's Sweet Memories
by Fantasy101
Summary: This is a Selphie and Seifer fic. Please review! I hope you like it. This is about Selphie who losses her memory and is trying to get all her sweet memories back! - can Seifer help?
1. Seifer

SWEET MEMORIES  
  
Hay Peps. This is a Selphie/Seifer fic. So please Review or I won't continue;)  
  
CHAPTER ONE - SEIFER  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see a face staring down out me; "w-who are you?" my voice was soft and squeaky.  
  
"It's me Selphie, Seifer." I looked at the man's green eyes and the scar that was between them. I lifted my hand and ran it down the side of his cool face.  
  
"You ok Selphie?"  
  
"Selphie?" I felt confused. Who's Selphie?  
  
"You really must of hit your head if you don't remember who you are. Your Selphie...Selphie Tilmitt. Remember?"  
  
***  
  
Seifer woke up to hear a soft sobbing on the bed beside him. He got out of bed and listened for a moment to try and work out who it was,  
  
"Selphie!?!" The young blond questioned. The sobbing didn't stop so he walked over and sat on the bed. The moonlight came through the window and lit up the two of them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The girl wiped her tears away,  
  
"There's a monster under my bed. I'm scared if I go to sleep it will get me." She started to sod again  
  
"It's ok Selphie, I'll protect you I won't let the monster get you." The brunet smiled and hugged Seifer with all her might.  
  
"Selphie, you're hurtin' me."  
  
She let go and giggled, "Sorry." Seifer smiled  
  
***  
  
I sat up and hugged him,  
  
"Selphie, you're hurtin' me." He laughed and smiled down at me.  
  
"Come on I'll take you to the infirmary." He picked me up and started walking,  
  
"What where you doing in the training center with nothing but your nunchaku, Selphie?" I didn't say anything, hell, I didn't know. I just smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder. I didn't remember anything or anyone, but I new I could trust this...Seifer. I felt safe. I closed my eyes and that's all I remember, I must of forlorn asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Is it gone?" Selphie whispered holding the taller boys hand.  
  
"Yes!" He looked down at her and smiled a small, but reassuring smile. The two of them went back inside.  
  
"What were you two doing out there?" An angry Matron said. Selphie walked over to her and looked up at her with her innocent eyes.  
  
"Seifer scared the monster under the bed away."  
  
"Yeah, it was gonna take Selphie away when she was sleeping." The women smiled at them both  
  
"Come on." She held out her hand and Selphie held onto it. "Back to bed."  
  
"But I'm not-" Seifer yawned "tired"  
  
"Bed." Was all she said! Seifer walked next to Selphie very proud that he had scared Selphie's monster away. Suddenly something grabbed his hand; he quickly looked done to see Selphie's hand in his. A sweet smile slowly appeared.  
  
Hehehe, so what you think? 


	2. Irvine

CHAPTER TWO - IRVINE  
  
I opened my eyes and rolled my head over to see a guy with a cowboy hat on.  
  
"Selphie your awake!" The cowboy smiled and kneeled next to the bed, with my hand in his.  
  
"It's me your Irvy...your cowboy..." I was in a bed with a nice soft pillow under my head. Cowboy, I don't know? But this...cowboy was cute and sweet.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"Sssshhh...Rest."  
  
I rolled my head back to face the white ceiling. My heard was pounding and felt numb; I closed my eyes.  
  
***  
  
"My head hurts." The tall brunette said  
  
Selphie got out a badge from the medicine bag,  
  
"I'll fix it, Irvy." She started wrapping it round his head.  
  
"Round and round and round and round! Your poor head." She finished wrapping it round and tucked it behind the back of the bandage.  
  
"Thank you Selphie."  
  
"Doctor Selphie." She corrected him. "I think some fresh air would do my Irvy some good. Let's go and sit on the bench outside."  
  
"Ok Doctor Selphie." He smiled and stood up.  
  
***  
  
I rolled over and held the cowboy's hand tightly, "Irvy?"  
  
"Yes?" He said softly, I opened my eyes and run my hand through his long hair and I smiled at his smile.  
  
"Does your head still hurt?" Irvine looked confused and held my hand to his face and put the other one on my face. The cowboy was sweet he seemed to have a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He didn't answer he just looked at me with his sad eyes. I closed my eyes again.  
  
***  
  
"How you feeling Irvy."  
  
"Much better Doctor Selphie." The two of them sat on the bench facing the sun that would soon be seating. They'd been sitting there for about an hour.  
  
"Irvy...look." Irvine looked to wards the sun where she was pointing. At first he couldn't see it but then as if from nowhere a yellow butterfly was flying towards them.  
  
"A butterfly..." Selphie giggled and through her arm's around Irvine. Irvine smiled.  
  
"Selphie, my head."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Come on you two its tea time." Selphie got up and walked over to her. Irvine sat there and watched the butterfly fly to wards him, then it landed on his hand and then fly away. Selphie walked over and picked his hand up and pulled him up. He looked down at the short girl and put his arm on her shoulder and they walked inside. 


	3. Zell

CHAPTER THREE - ZELL  
  
I moved my hand to feel that the cowboy had let go. I opened my eyes to see a blond with a tattoo on the side of his face. I run my finger tracing round the tattoo. He smiled.  
  
"You feeling ok?"  
  
"I-" I didn't no, in fact I didn't no anything  
  
"What happened...w-who are you?" He smiled  
  
"You know who I am..." he stopped smiling "somewhere in that head of yours." As he said it my eyelids got heavy and so I closed my eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Zell...Zellllll?"  
  
Selphie and the others had been looking for Zell all day. You see that morning Zell and Seifer had a huge fight and Zell got really up set and run away. It was now lunchtime and they still hadn't found him. Selphie had been walking along the beach for what seemed like forever to Selphie under the hot sun, when she came to a bunch of rocks and saw Zell sitting on top with his legs pulled close to him and his head rested on his arms.  
  
"Zell?" Selphie climbed up the rocks and sat next to him,  
  
"What happened Zell?" Zell stood up with his hands balled,  
  
"You have a head, you tell me..." He turned around to see Selphie with tears in her eyes,  
  
"Sorry Selphie." She smiled, "It's just Seifer he just-"  
  
"Made you mad." Zell sat down next to the girl.  
  
"Yeah, he just said this stuff about my mummy and I just got sad and angry." The girl didn't need to say anything they all new how it felt...being put in a strange place. Alone. She put her arm around his shoulder and let him cry on hers.  
  
***  
  
"Zell..."I opened my eye's and looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"See, told you, you knew my name." He laughed shyly,  
  
"D-do you remember what happened?" I looked at him with a black look on my face. No I don't remember anything. I wish someone would just tell me.  
  
"Tell me..." He pulled his chair in closer and looked down at me  
  
"You where attacked in the training center, you silly-billy had nothing but your nunchaku...I suppose it wouldn't have been to bad...if you hadn't been..." I closed my eyes his and his voice drifted off.  
  
***  
  
"Zell oh thank the Gods your ok."  
  
Zell walked up the footpath with Selphie pulling him up. "Sorry..."  
  
She smiled, "It's ok and I think Seifer is inside...he has something to say to you." She walked inside.  
  
"Thanks Selphie..."He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Quistis

CHAPTER FOUR - QUISTIS  
  
"Selphie..." A soft voice said  
  
"W-who's that?"  
  
"Quistis...your friend." I couldn't open my eye's they wouldn't let me.  
  
"I know that name..." I moved my hand around to try and find her hand. She ended up putting her hand on mine. I didn't no how I new that name...maybe the same as the other's. "Quistis...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My..." I stopped I couldn't talk, I felt so excursed. Strange thing was, I wasn't doing anything.  
  
***  
  
Quistis woke up to see a girl sitting on the floor playing with her doll. Nothing strange with this, except that it was the middle of the night. Quistis sat up.  
  
"What are you doing Selphie?" Selphie dropped her doll in fright but then smiled when she saw it was Quistis.  
  
"I couldn't sleep...could you tell me a story?" Quistis smiled and nodded. Selphie quickly jumped up and went over to her bed.  
  
"Hop in." The blond said quietly and the brunt quickly did as she was told. Quistis got out of bed and cuddled up next to her.  
  
"What story would you like me to tell you?"  
  
"The one about the children in the orphanage, the one with the happy ending." The blond smiled.  
  
"Ok Once upon a time there where five children..."  
  
***  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me the story about the kids with the happy ending." I opened my eyes and saw her sad and confused eye's look at me,  
  
"The kids from the orphanage." I bagged my hand down on the bed. The blond went wide-eyed and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Ok." I smiled and turned over.  
  
***  
  
"...The War ended and the five children weren't alone any more, they had each other...guess they were never alone they had always had a family...each other." They both smiled at each other. They didn't speak they knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"Sleep now." Quistis stood up and pulled the covers over her younger friend and then got into her bed.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever go on an adventure like them?"  
  
Quistis smiled, "One day."  
  
They both feel asleep straight away dreaming of their adventure.  
  
***  
  
Ok!!! Well please review^_^ Some one!!!! Any one!!!  
  
. . .  
  
^_~ 


	5. Squall

Thanks to Selphie108, Princess Mercury and Kikyou for the reviews there GREATLEY appreciated. Thanks to any one who has read this and I hope you keep reading and I'd love a review!!! I'm trying to get a review a chapter hopefully u peps will stick around for the whole story^_^  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - SQUALL  
  
I woke up with my head throbbing I put my hand up to feel a bandage,  
  
"Selphie?" I turned my head towards the window; on the other side of the room there was a brunette sitting with his arms rested on his stretched legs. His head looking up at me, like Seifer he had a scar between his eyes but this one went the other way. He stood up and sat on the bed, he smiled but didn't say anything. Looked as though he didn't no what to say.  
  
"What happened...Sq-S...."My mind forgot his name.  
  
"Squall." He smiled a sweet an innocent smile.  
  
"What...happened...to me?"  
  
He took my hand in his. He didn't answer, but the look in his eye's told me it was bad. A tear rolled down his cheek. I smiled and wiped it way.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Squall sat out side in the rain waiting. Selphie came out and stood in front of him,  
  
"Squall?" She said softly, "It's raining...your getting wet." Squall looked at the girl. Her emerald eye's full of worry.  
  
"I'm waiting for Sis..."  
  
"But it's raining..."  
  
"I know...She's coming back...she has to... come now" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. But Selphie couldn't tell with the rain falling on them both. She didn't have to see it to know it was there.  
  
"Of course Sis is coming back." She smiled at him, "I'll wait with you."  
  
The young boy looked at her with shock at first but then with a smile. Selphie sat down next to him. And they waited together.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"Squall" I opened my eyes and he was still sitting on the bed holding my hand. I smiled up at him.  
  
"I'll wait with you." He looked at me and smiled, he knew what I meant,  
  
"I know." Was all he said! He didn't talk he just smiled.  
  
I slid my pointer finger down his scare and his nose onto his lips,  
  
"Sssshhh!!"  
  
He put his finger on mine,  
  
"Sssshhh!"  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Selphie, you don't have to wait with me." Squall said looking down at the girl who was as drenched as he was. The rain had now stopped and the two had been out there for about an hour.  
  
"I know, but that's what friends are for." She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She could see the pain in his eyes; Sis hadn't come back yet so she put her finger on his lips,  
  
"Sssshhh!" He smiled and did the same to her.  
  
She put her head on her shoulder and they went on waiting.  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
Please review 


	6. Rinoa

Haya peps I wont ta thank Redneck girl for her review coz I love to know people are reading my story. Well here's another chapter and I hope you peps review. I'm trying to get at least one review for every chap so please R&R  
  
Ok here's the next chap.  
  
CHAPTER SIX - RINOA  
  
"Will she be ok Doctor?" A concerned voice said.  
  
An owl  
  
...  
  
an Angel  
  
...  
  
w-what?  
  
"Yes she'll be fine Rinoa, might take some time for her memory to come back. But from what the other's have told me, it won't take Miss Tilmitt long."  
  
"W-what won't?" I said opening my eye's. When there heard my voice a girl run over and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Selphie..." I looked at her carefully she had soft eyes,  
  
"You feeling ok?" I just stared at her.  
  
"It's me Rinoa." I smiled and she smiled back. I pointed at her with a giggle,  
  
"I know you...why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" Selphie said as she sat next to Rinoa on the stairs.  
  
Rinoa looked at Selphie,  
  
"Can't sleep I'm nervous about tomorrow ... what if something goes wrong, what if I fall in my wedding dress?"  
  
Selphie smiled, "You won't fall,"  
  
Selphie could see the nerves written' all over the girls face,  
  
"Listen you won't fall and nothing will go wrong, don't think of the walk think of what's at the end...your man." Selphie could picture Squall when they had the practice that day he looked so nervous. She couldn't wait to see how'd he would be tomorrow.  
  
"You'll be fine, it's Squall you should be worried about."  
  
Rinoa laughed, "Yeah your right."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"She keeps falling in and out of sleeping...is that ok?"  
  
"Yes it's fine, she's just exhausted." The doctor read my mind. Rinoa was still holding onto my hand,  
  
"You look after my Squall." I smiled and she looked down at me.  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Do..." I closed my eyes again, "I...do..."  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"I do." Rinoa said then Squall kissed her and she kissed him just as they did Selphie took a picture.  
  
"Perfect." She smiled and waved at them both walking down the, what Selphie called, 'the long alleyway of love.'  
  
"It was a perfect Wedding Rinoa and you didn't fall down." Selphie giggled  
  
"No I didn't thanks to your great advice."  
  
"Told you I'm always right."  
  
"Yeah, ya did!" She smiled and got up and danced with Squall all night...till they left on their honeymoon.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
Please review an I'll love u for life^_^ 


	7. Peter

Ok this is Chapter 7 an I hope you all like it. I'd like to thank Silvan Arown Elendal (Hope I spelt it right) for the review. I'm still lookin for at lest 1 review per chap so please review.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN – PETER aka Pet.  
  
I woke up and looked around, no one. I was alone.  
  
No Seifer.  
  
No Irvine.  
  
No Zell.  
  
No Quistis.  
  
No Squall.  
  
No Rinoa.  
  
Not even a doctor.  
  
I sat up slowly and felt the bandage still on my head. I looked out the window at the stars and smiled.  
  
"Stupid cords" I said ripping them off. I through the blankets of and swung my legs around.  
  
"Hello?" No answer I stood up. But as soon as my feet hit the frizzing cold ground I feel. I was scared ... confused ... but mostly I was lonely.  
  
Just then a person walked in, "Seifer!" I shouted. But my shout was a whisper.  
  
"I step out of the room for a second and you wake up." He walked over and picked me up and I put my arms around him and wouldn't let go. He smiled when I looked up at him and sat down.  
  
"What happened Seifer?"  
  
He looked at me and knew I really wanted to know. He nodded,  
  
"Ok...You must have been really mad at something...or someone because you flew past me and straight into the training center with just your nunchaku. I came in after you, because you looked pretty angry ... which really isn't like you. I came in and found you on the ground bleeding from your head. You had been attacked by something, so I took you straight to the infirmary. Time passed. You kept waking up but then drifting back to sleep ..."  
  
I interrupted, "How long was I asleep for?"  
  
"Six weeks!" I was shocked and more confused. I pulled him tighter and hugged him.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You're safe now." His voice was reassuring.  
  
"Selphie?" A strange voice said I looked around and there was someone at the doorway.  
  
"W-who are you?" I asked moving as close to Seifer as I could. He had silver eyes and brown hair to the top of his ears; his face was innocent but his eyes where mean. I couldn't picture him in my head. I couldn't remember him.  
  
"Selphie, you remember this traitor but you don't remember you boyfriend?" I looked up at Seifer and saw the anger in his eyes. I looked back at the other guy he was moving over to me. He sat down next to Seifer.  
  
"I'm Pet, we meet when you where on a SeeD mission remember...?" I buried my head in Seifer's chest.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"I'm not a kid I'm a SeeD." Selphie shouted at guy sitting next to her in the car.  
  
He smiled and held his hands up, "Sorry. How about we start over."  
  
He held out his hand, "Peter. But you can call me Pet"  
  
She smiled and shook his hand, "Selphie."  
  
***End flash back***  
  
I looked at him again and smiled he smiled back and kissed me on my cheek.  
  
"Missed you." Pet stood up  
  
"Do you want a drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
"K." He walked out.  
  
"W-where'd he go?"  
  
Seifer looked at her as if to say 'who cares', "To get a drink."  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
"I'm going to get a drink sweetie do you want one?"  
  
"No. Can't you have one here?"  
  
"I could but I have to go to class and I'm running late, so I'll get one from the drink thingy just in front of the classroom. "  
  
"Ok." Pet walked out. Then Selphie had a good idea she'll walk him there. She run out of her room and down the hall.  
  
Selphie stopped when she saw Pet with some other girl. She tightened the grip on her nunchaku, when she saw him wrap his hands round her, and then  
  
...  
  
Kiss  
  
Selphie couldn't watch anymore she run with all her might and anger. She wasn't sure where too, but her leg's new. She found herself in the training center surrounded by things, She wasn't sure what at the time but she did work out that there was a T-rex in front of her. She realised she was trapped. With nothing but a nunchaku. This is his fault, she thought.  
  
She was about to strike at one of the smaller things on the side hoping she could get out that way. But she was struck by something sending her flying  
  
...  
  
Then nothing.  
  
Just Blackness  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
I pushed away from Seifer breathing heavily as Pet walked in with a coffee.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked Seifer  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
I pulled Seifer close again with tears running down my face. Seifer hugged me,  
  
"Selphie what's wrong?"  
  
"H-him" I was breathing like crazy and the tears where pouring down my face and my head felt like it was about to explode,  
  
"He's why I run in the Training-he was kissing some girl-I ran-I was trapped-his fault." Seifer pulled me close, just then the others walked in,  
  
"HIS FAULT!" I shouted with all my might then covered my face with Seifer's chest again.  
  
Silence.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
Please review^_^ 


	8. Chocalate

I love all u that have reviewed. This time I'd like to thank 'Squall forever' for the great review.  
  
I'm still trying to get a review a chap so please review.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - CHOCOLATE  
  
I rolled over to find I was back in bed. I opened my eyes and looked out the window the sun was rising.  
  
"Perfect." I said softly. Then my eyes saw Zell asleep on the chair in the corner. I smiled and sat up. I took a deep breath and pushed the blankets of me and swung my feet over,  
  
"I can do it."  
  
I put my feet on the cold floor and held on to the pole on the side of the bed. I stood up with my legs shaking I steeped forward still holding on to the pole and slipped, I gasped and clung onto the pole and pulled myself back to my feet. I took another deep breath and tried again. This time I didn't fall but my legs where shaking more then ever. I walked over to him slowly, clenching to the pole. I sat on his lap and put my ear to his heart. I heard it beating and it made feel safe again. I was breathing heavily. I was exhausted.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me,  
  
"Glad to see your feeling a bit better." I didn't answer I just smiled listening to his heart.  
  
"What is she doing out of bed?" It was Quistis.  
  
"She walked over." I closed my eyes and listened to their voices and Zell's heart  
  
"That's great, I'll tell the other's and the Doctor." She walked out.  
  
Zell pulled me close, "Perfect." I pulled his hand in mine and nodded  
  
"Yeah...perfect."  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"Zell no. You have to mix it that way." Quistis, Zell and Selphie where making a cake and Zell was mixing.  
  
"Don't matter what way you mix it."  
  
"It dose if you wont it perfect."  
  
Zell started mixing it the other,  
  
"Better?" Quistis smiled and nodded.  
  
"I got the flower." Selphie said walking in with a lily.  
  
Matron laughed, "Not that kind of flower sweetie."  
  
It took the kids all day to make it, with the help from Matron. But when they where done they admired there chocolate cake,  
  
"It's perfect." The youngest said.  
  
The other to nodded, "Perfect." Zell said.  
  
"Yeah...Perfect." Quistis put her arms around the two shorter children,  
  
"Perfect."  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we go home now...back to the orphanage?" I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a confused.  
  
"We don't live there any more, remember?"  
  
"We don't?"  
  
***Flack Back***  
  
Selphie run from the elevator and down the hall,  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE." She was in such of a hurry to get to the classroom she didn't see the guy in front of her and she run right in to him, falling to the ground.  
  
"Waah!!!"  
  
"Are you ok?" His voice spoke shyly.  
  
She jumped up, "There!"  
  
The brunette girl smiled at him,  
  
"Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry I was kind of in hurry."  
  
She paused then continued,  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class?"  
  
He nodded,  
  
"Is...registration over?"  
  
He nodded again, "Woo...oh, nooo...this place is soooo much bigger then my last Garden!"  
  
She had an idea "Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Alright lets go!" She jumped twice she was so excited. She had found that the people here where so nice.  
  
"We'll take the lift to the 1F lobby and I'll show you the directory."  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
Please review 


	9. Home

Haya again pepes thanks to 'Sweet cherry Kisses' for the great reviews!!! Sorry it took u that long to figure out that Selphie's flash backs are when they were younger, I hope it wasn't to confusing^_^ I'm not sure how long this is after the Sorceress war but defiantly a few mouths after.  
  
Well I'm still tryin' to get a review a chap so please review all you GREAT and WONDERFUL people!!!  
  
Here's chapter nine!!!  
  
CHAPTER NINE - HOME  
  
"The Balamb Garden's our home..."  
  
"Yeah." But the voice wasn't Zell's, I looked up.  
  
"Irvy?" I was confused, "Where's Zell?"  
  
"He went for a walk..."  
  
He never got to finish, "Walk...can we go for a walk, to our home?" He nodded and stood up.  
  
He walked out the door with me in his arms. I saw Squall, Rinoa Quistis and Zell sitting on the chairs just outside the door. The four of them stood up when Irvine spoke the nurse.  
  
"Selphie wants to go for a walk?"  
  
"Let me get a chair." She smiled at me and I hugged Irvine tighter, then she walked off. The other four walked over to me.  
  
"I can walk myself...right Zell?"  
  
Zell nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"But it's the hospitals rules." The long blood said holding Zell's hand.  
  
"Infirmary!" I corrected  
  
The scared boy shook his head; "We had to move you to the hospital..."  
  
"But we..." The cowboy interrupted, "Can take you to the Garden for a while."  
  
Rinoa continued, "It might help get your memory back." I nodded  
  
It didn't take long to get...home? I looked around and smiled.  
  
I shook my head,  
  
"Home."  
  
The others where talking but I didn't listen my mind was preoccupied with the Garden.  
  
"Selphie?" I turned my head to see a guy,  
  
"Your back, I kept the Garden festival decorations and I took heaps of photo's for you."  
  
He smiled and handed me some photos, "It was perfect, well almost; mean you weren't there..."  
  
"Urr...thank you!"  
  
"Anytime. Seeya!" He walked off.  
  
"Garden Festival?" I looked at the photos and smiled,  
  
"Perfect." Squall continued pushing me round the garden,  
  
"STOP!" I shouted I stood up. Squall quickly stepped round and held my arm,  
  
"T-training center."  
  
"Selphie?" Squall questioned, I put my finger on his lips,  
  
"Sssshhh." I turned back towards it. I put my hand on my head softly . . .  
  
******  
  
Well here's chap nine an I hoped u liked it. It's only short but hey!!!! I tried to do a small attempt of a cliffhanger but I'll update as soon as I get a review!!! ^_^ So please review!!! 


	10. Irvine's secret

Kool I got four reviews, only three good one's but that's the most amount of reviews I've got for a whole one chapter ^_^ So I'd LOVE to thank Ashley, Sweet cherry Kisses (again) and Rinoa36. Thank's a bunch your reviews are greatly loved!  
  
But I'd like to say to Angelus (who gave me a bad review) if you don't like it don't read it. But I don't hate you coz I'm in to good of mood^_^ An a reviews a review^_^  
  
So here's the next chap an I'm still hoping for at least one review a chapter^_~  
  
CHAPTER TEN - IRVINE'S SECRET  
  
* * * Flash back * * *  
  
The blonde haired guy walking into the training center was just in time to see a short brunette crying on the ground. Now Seifer being the baddie that he was, didn't want to care, he didn't wont to stop; but - he did. He knelt down and lifted the girl's head with a nudge under her chin.  
  
"Urr. . .you ok?" his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"No!" she said, throwing her arms around him. He felt uncomfortable but hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Irvy was cheating on me and it was with the library girl he said he didn't love me like he use to. He loves me like a SISTER." She cried more.  
  
"What?" he said in shook.  
  
"It's true he told me, I didn't no what to do so I run . . . I didn't want to but I did." Seifer hugged the girl close to him resting his head on hers.  
  
"It's ok. Irvine will understand . . . maybe you should go talk to him?"  
  
"Not yet." The girl just wonted to stay in his arms for as long as she could. She could see Irvine, what would she say?  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
I looked at Irvine, "Y-your with the library girl?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm with Lilly" The cowboy looked at his feet, I didn't care, I through my arms around him.  
  
"I love you, no matter what!"  
  
"I know." Irvine sat me back down in my wheel chair with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Zell broke the short silence, "Can I push now?" They laughed and Squall nodded.  
  
Zell jumped with joy, "YES!" Then he realised what he did so he grabbed the chair and started pushing.  
  
"Oh me and Rinoa are going to the cafeteria, would any of you like anything?"  
  
"Hotdogs!" Zell said the other two shook their head's and rolled there eyes.  
  
"Selphie?" Rinoa said I didn't answer I wasn't hungry but I was looking at Seifer who was walking over.  
  
"Seifer!" I pointed as the two girls walked off.  
  
***  
  
End of another chap I hope u peps review!!!  
  
PLEASE!!! 


	11. Boy's and thier crown's

This is a slightly longer chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! Ok I'd LOVE to thank 'Sweet cheery kisses' AGAIN for another great review and Talika for a great review that kind of popped up twice but that's ok it just mean's I got to thank you twice^_^ Well keep those great reviews coming and I'll keep updating.  
  
Ok. For all those who are confused I'll give you all a little re-cape on what is happening to Selphie.  
  
Something happened to Selphie while she was in the training center and so she was hurt because she hadn't taken a weapon, magic or a GF with her. Seifer found her and took her to the training infirmary. Because Selphie was bound to be in the infirmary for a long time they moved her to the hospital because they need room in the infirmary after all it is Balamb Garden. Ok so Selphie's been coming in out of sleep since the accident and every time she black's out or spaces out a memory from her past appears both from childhood and at Garden an as you'll see from the war as well. This is happening because Selphie has lost her memories and is trying to get them back. And I think you've figured or will fiuger the last of it out. If not I shall do this again if your still confused. Or I'll answer any other question's you wont to know.  
  
I know I feel bad because I made Irvy cheat on Selphie but that's why I made Irvy lover her like a lil' sis. Well they grew up together and all so I thought it would fit quite well.  
  
Yes this shall soon be a Selphie and Seifer fic I'm working up to that!!!! So stick around^_^  
  
Love u all. Ok here's chapter eleven  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN - THE BOY'S AND THEIR CROWN'S  
  
* * * Flash Back * * *  
  
Selphie pushed the door open slightly and watched the four guys sitting and watching the fire. The girls had gone for a walk with Matron and Selphie was left with the boys, she was supposed to keep an eye on them; so that was what she was doing.  
  
"I'm bored." The blond said as he got up and started hitting the air.  
  
"Stop that it's annoying . . .chicken!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Irvine and Seifer laughed as Zell balled his small hands into fists. Squall kept quiet. Then in one quick movement Selphie slipped and rolled in landing on the ground with a THUMP!  
  
"Ow . . . " The four boys looked shocked. Selphie stood up and saw the angry look that appeared on three of the four boys. Selphie squeaked and run behind Squall.  
  
"What where you doing?" the eldest demanded.  
  
"I had to keep an eye on you Matron told me to do it. D-don't hurt me!" They laughed  
  
"Don't be silly Selphie."  
  
The girl smiled and walked out from behind Squall. "I have an idea let's play a game!"  
  
The three of them nodded, "You want to play to Squall?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Squall?" The boy was still missing Sis they all could tell; they all felt the same, but they where all handling it in there own way. But to the other children he was really boring he didn't want to play with them any more.  
  
"Fine!" Seifer shouted at him,  
  
"We'll play without you."  
  
"What are we gonna play?" Zell asked they all sat down and watched the fire. They had no idea what to play; they weren't allowed outside while Matron wasn't there.  
  
"Sorry Squall..." Seifer said and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok." Squall said softly.  
  
Zell moved over and sat on the other side of Squall then Selphie moved onto Seifer's lap with Irvine sitting next to Zell and that's how they stayed watching the fire, till Matron and the girls came back.  
  
* * * End Flash back * * *  
  
I looked up to see we were in the Library, the four of them where sitting at one of the table's at the back . . . laughing.  
  
"W-what's so funny?"  
  
They looked at me, "We where talking about the time Zell run strait into the girl's bathroom on his T-board."  
  
"That wasn't funny." I put my hand on his and smiled at his blushing face, "See. . .it's not funny."  
  
They kept laughing, "I'm gonna go see what's taking the girl's so long." He stood up and walked away.  
  
"Come on Zell . . ." Irvine through his hands and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave him." Squall said then smiled at me.  
  
"C-can I see my room?"  
  
"Sure." Squall stood up, "You two coming?"  
  
Seifer stood up, "I will."  
  
"I think I'll go find Zell make sure his not chocking on his Hotdogs." He walked of laughing softly at the memory of the 'hero's ball'.  
  
* * * Flash Back * * *  
  
Zell and Irvine where playing in there favorite tree with Selphie wanting to go in, "I'm the king this time, you where the King last time Irvine."  
  
"No you where." Zell moaned  
  
"I haven't ever been king, I want a turn."  
  
The two boys laughed, "You're a girl you cant be King only a boy can, I'm king." Irvine demanded.  
  
"BUT IT'S MY TURN."  
  
"IT'S MINE."  
  
Zell jumped down from the tree and threw the crown they had made together to the ground ripping it in half,  
  
"Fine you be King I'm going." Zell walked off.  
  
"FINE!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"Maybe you should of give him a turn?"  
  
"What would you know?" He runs off in the opposite direction. Selphie picked up the crown.  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
Squall opened the door and pushed me in and stopped in the middle of the room,  
  
"It's a palace." Seifer said sarcastically, sitting on the bed.  
  
* * * Flash Back * * *  
  
"Selphie what are you doing?" Seifer asked walking in with Squall  
  
"Irvine's and Zell's crown broke so I'm fixing it and making another one."  
  
"Why another one?" Squall sat next to her and picked up the one she had fixed.  
  
"So they don't fight anymore."  
  
"That's nice"  
  
The blond rolled his eyes,  
  
"Don't see why, it's funny when they fight." That wasn't really what he thought, he hated it as much as Selphie . . . Sometimes.  
  
"It's not and you know it!" She looked him strait in the eyes and he looked away,  
  
"C-can..." He paused,  
  
"Can I help?" She smiled and handed him the glue and Squall the sizes.  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
I smiled and stood up. Seifer quickly stood up and held my arm and Squall had moved round too.  
  
"No I can walk!" they both let go and I walked towards the bed, then while sitting down I opened the draw beside my bed. It was framed with an old picture of them in it, at the orphanage, wearing their crowns. A tear rolled down my cheek, falling onto the picture. Seifer sat down next to me and looked at the picture,  
  
"I remember that day..."  
  
"Yeah..." they both smiled at their boots. I didn't see how they had become 'enemies', they were always good friends, maybe they'd tell me one day . . .if I ask!  
  
* * * Flash back * * *  
  
The three children ended up making one for all the children but the children didn't mind . . .  
  
"Zell . . . Irvine." The two still weren't talking and they where sitting on either side of the table,  
  
"Look what we made." Both of them looked at her hands she had fixed there crown and made one exactly the same,  
  
"Now you can both be King . . .we made one for every one." The children laughed and played all day with their crowns. Then Matron got out an old camera....  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
I held the picture close to my heart and then put my head on Seifer's knee.  
  
"Think we should take you back now Selphie." Squall said. I stood up but then fell to the floor.  
  
"SELPHIE?" Squall run over and Seifer picked me up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-" Squall gave me a strange look, but I new what he meant. I was tired. Seifer put me in my wheel chair,  
  
"First I want to go to the...Secret... " I couldn't remember what it was called or where it was, guess that's why they call it a secret. But the look in their eyes they did and they didn't like the idea.  
  
"Next time Selphie." Squall knelt down and looked at me,  
  
"When you can walk better. Ok?" I looked at his soft shy eyes. I could see he didn't want me to and I knew he wouldn't take me. So I nodded,  
  
"Good." He stood up,  
  
"I'll get the other's meet us at the car with Selphie."  
  
"Sure!" Squall walked out.  
  
"Come on then!" Seifer started to walk.  
  
Seifer was walking slowly which didn't seem like him. I looked at the picture. . . why wasn't Rinoa there?  
  
"Why isn't Rinoa in the picture?"  
  
Seifer kept walking, "Because she wasn't at the orphanage it was only us. You meat her on a SeeD mission." SeeD? The word kept coming up, but what did it mean?  
  
"SeeD?"  
  
"Urr. . . I'll tell you later." That didn't satisfy me but I kept quiet.  
  
***  
  
I hope u enjoyed this chap. Please review!!!! 


	12. SeeD's and Feather's

Haya peps, thank you Angelus for another mean review to tell the truth all I could do was laugh at it I thought it was funny and like I said before if you don't like it don't read it, don't look at it, don't review, but all opines are welcome^_^ But because I got a GREAT review from Ashley again I decided to continue^_~ That and the fact it seems to piss-off Angelus every time I update~_^ Well thank you for the reviews or . . . Flame.  
  
Oh and if it make's you feel better Angelus this story only has about nine chapter's to go!!!!! Oh and my story can't suck that much coz you bothered to actually flame, even if you don't read it your still wasting time on my "fat ass"!!!! Tee-Hee^_~  
  
I love you all and please review!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE - SEED'S AND FEATHER'S  
  
* * * Flash back * * *  
  
Selphie slowly got up and looked around at nothing but a horrible. . .miserable. . .dry. . . desert and gray clouds above her. She picked up her nunchaku and wondered where everyone else was,  
  
"Squall . . .Rinoa . . . Quistis . . . Zell . . . Irvine . . . someone." No answer.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"SELPHIE?" A voice behind her shouted. Someone was alive. She turned around to see Seifer. She run up to him and hugged him.  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I am." The girl smiled.  
  
"I think we should look for the others." The guy was always someone to get strait to the point.  
  
She nodded,  
  
"Yes . . . Which way?" He shrugged then looked around,  
  
"That way."  
  
"Why that why?"  
  
"It look's. . .urr. . .less lonely. . ." He had a sad look in his eyes, "I mean. . ."  
  
"Let's go then." She held his hand and they walked.  
  
* * * End flash back * * *  
  
"The mission. . .the desert . . ."  
  
"You remember?" He sounded shocked, which I suppose was a shock because I don't remember . . . much . . . hardly anything. Face's mostly. Every time I closed my eyes I saw someone, or something. But I didn't understand it.  
  
"Not much . . ." I stopped "not much of anything."  
  
"It's ok Selphie your memory will come back in time, everything will, you'll see." He tried to cheer me up. Guess he was right.  
  
"There they all are." Seifer pointed to a car with everyone there, except Squall and Rinoa...  
  
* * * Flash back * * *  
  
"ZELL, QUISTIS, IRVINE!!!" Selphie shouted and run with the blonde's hand still in hers.  
  
"Selphie, Seifer!" They all hugged and then sat down where they where. Sure it was a desert and the only hope they had was that they where together. All except Squall and Rinoa. But, it was a start. They sat there for hours not moving or speaking. Until the silence was broken by no less than anti- hope,  
  
"What do we do know?"  
  
"How do we get home?"  
  
"What will we do if we never get home?"  
  
"Where all going to die..."  
  
Selphie had enough and she stood up and looked at them all,  
  
"STOP IT, STOP IT STOP I-I-I-T!" They all looked up at her, she was breathy heavily and nothing but anger was in her face and tears in her eyes,  
  
"We'll get home, we won't die here..." Her voice trailed of when she saw something in the distance.  
  
"Selphie?" Irvine asked getting up and standing next to her  
  
"Look..." They all turned to see a feather headed their way, it flue round them searching for something . . .someone.  
  
"There is still hope..." They all smiled and watched the feather till it was no longer in sight.  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
Well we end another chap with another flash back^_^ I hope u review. . . Please!!! 


	13. The cliff

Ok Hello every body and thank you!!!! You've all been great and loving and caring and oh I can't go on or I'll start to cry!!!! ^_~ I love you all and every review is loved!!!! But thank you to Talika, pyros-gal aka Ashley, Sweet cherry Kisses, and of course Silvan Arown Elendal. I love you all and any one who reads my story.  
  
I've updated again because today's Christmas eve so I wonted to so I wonted to wish every one a great and wonderful Christmas and a happy new year and lots of love^_^  
  
Ok Angelus you obviously have no life so just because I'm nice I'll let you bag out my story as much as you like because thanks to my GREAT review's from these GREAT and WONDERFUL people I'm not gona stop or get rid of my story! One, because I don't feel like it, two my other viewers say I should updated and three it pisses you of^_~ You should look at the reviews Angelus they all hate you for being mean! Tee-Hee!!! Well have a good x- mass Angelus even a . . . whatever you are deservers a great x-mass.  
  
Well please review people and have a great Christmas *blows kiss to every one* Oh and Sweet Cheery kisses of course I wont you to keep reviewing and yes you were right about it being Rinoa's feather^_^  
  
Well here's chapter thirteen I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN - THE CLIFF  
  
We were back at the hospital, Squall and Rinoa had some ~'stuff to do'~ so we went with out them. I hadn't said anything sense we got back. Mainly because all this ~stuff'~ in my head, all these memories that just didn't seem like mine. These numb empty faces around me meaning nothing to me but at the same time everything. They had stuck by me even if I didn't really no who they where, they didn't seem to care . . .as long as I got better. Better? Don't make me laugh I don't think I'm ever going to get better or remember . . . at times I don't think I want to.  
  
The last couple of weeks my. . .friends kept coming and going, but there was always at least one person there. I hardly said anything I suppose I was like a numb Selphie, contemplating. It wasn't long before I could walk again and hopefully not long till I'm back to whom I was before all this happened. Who ever that was.  
  
Seifer was there mostly. Though I can't understand why, from what I can remember wasn't he with the sorceress, didn't he hate me . . . he never got along with any one but Fujin and Raijin. Suppose I didn't care he was here now and hopefully going nowhere anytime soon.  
  
I walked to the window and watched a couple of kid's fun by. . .then a hand softly placed itself on shoulder. I turned my head for a second to see Quistis, then turned it make to watch the kids again.  
  
"Can I go home now?"  
  
"Soon..." My head didn't hurt as much as it did and I just wonted to go home I was sick of the smell, the loneliness, even if my friends where there. . .there was still something missing. . .apart from most of my memory which is most likely where this something was. . .  
  
"The doctor would like to take some more test's and then you can go home." I nodded then turned to face her.  
  
"What about my memory?"  
  
"That will come back slowly, she said you might never get it all make..."  
  
"Might . . . so I still have a chance?" I turned back around I didn't care want anyone told me. . .I'd get it back!  
  
A couple of days went by and I was finally aloud to go home. I picked up my picture, and turned to face Rinoa and smiled, I was going home and Rinoa was taking me.  
  
"I'll wait for you at the desk, I'll sign you out." I nodded and she walked out. I looked around at the room, Yeah I had spent over two months of my life in here and I hated it, but it helped me a lot. . .in some wired way I was going to miss it. I turned around and walked out.  
  
'Home at last', I thought to my self as I walked in my dorm room. The other six came in and put my stuff on my desk.  
  
"We'll let you settle in Selph." Squall said pushing the other's out the door.  
  
"Squall?" He turned around and walked back in  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you take me to the secret place now?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I think you should get some rest now." I hugged him  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah!" He walked to the door, "Night!"  
  
"Night." He walked out.  
  
"Now what?" I was alone and I didn't like it. I hated being alone. But then there was a nock on the door. . .someone. I quickly opened the door,  
  
"Seifer!" I through my arms around him, he laughed and hugged me back.  
  
"I just came to give you this you left it in the car." He handed me my picture  
  
I smiled and pulled him in and shout the door, "Thank you Seifer." I put it on my bedside table.  
  
"No problem." He looked at his feet and put his hands in his pockets, ". . .Guess I'll go now." He turned around  
  
"Don't go." I said quickly. "I-I don't wont to be alone."  
  
He turned around to face me and smiled I walked over and hugged him close listing to his heart and he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on mine.  
  
I closed my eyes and listened to the thump, thump of his heart.  
  
"Thank you Seifer."  
  
"It's the least I can do!"  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"You mustn't remember," he let go and sat on the bed,  
  
"We were just kids..." I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. His voice faded slowly away...  
  
* * * Flash Back * * *  
  
Seifer was playing on top of the cliff after Matron had told him not to go up there. It had just started to rain and the sun had almost disappeared.  
  
"I'm not a kid I don't have to do what she say's."  
  
Mean while back at the orphanage,  
  
"Where's Seifer?" Selphie went quit when this topic came up, she new where he was she saw him go up there and she promised she wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Selphie."  
  
Busted!!! Bugger . . . Seifer would kill her  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"No!" Matron could always tell when the children lied, especially Selphie.  
  
"Selphie."  
  
"Ok I know. . .I'll go get him."  
  
"Ok but be quick." Selphie run as fast as she could to the cliff through the rain  
  
"HELP!" A voice shouted it was Seifer  
  
"SEIFER?" She shouted when she got to the top of the cliff. But no one was there,  
  
"SELPHIE, DOWN HERE." Selphie walked over to the edge of the cliff and saw Seifer hanging there.  
  
"SEIFER?"  
  
"SELPHIE HELP."  
  
"Hold on I'll go get help."  
  
"NO."  
  
"But you'll fall if I don't."  
  
"Please Selphie." Selphie wonted to get help but he didn't wont her to, what would she do . . . save him her self.  
  
"Ok." Selphie looked around and found a rope, she tied it as best she could to a tree. Good thing Matron had been showing them how to tie knots. Selphie didn't understand why but who care's now, Seifer was in trouble. She threw the other end to Seifer,  
  
"Grab the rope." He did what she told him,  
  
"Climb up why I pull." Selphie tried but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Need a hand." Selphie turned around to see a man with glasses and brown hair  
  
With three people in uniforms behind him,  
  
"Yes, my friends down there."  
  
"Ok SeeD's pull him up."  
  
Selphie run to the cliff and shouted down to Seifer, "There's some people here there going to help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"SeeD's?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hold onto the rope Seifer." The three SeeD's pulled him up.  
  
"Seifer!" Selphie hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Mr...." Seifer said standing up  
  
"Call me Cid!"  
  
"Come on we'll take you home."  
  
"No." Selphie said she new they'd both get into trouble if they took them home.  
  
They said good-bye and thank you to the four of them and started walking home.  
  
"I didn't tell Matron where you wore."  
  
Seifer smiled, "Thanks . . .for everything."  
  
"Anytime." The two kids went back and said that they were . . . "Walking slowly back".  
  
Somehow she found out in the end about the cliff and they both had to do the washing for a month . . .  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
Wonder how she found out ^_^Tee-Hee!!! Please review. 


	14. Missing peace found

Thank you Sweet Cheery Kisses and Talika for the great review's I always look forward to your reviews and everyone else who reviews and makes me feel loved, Tee-Hee!!! Any who I hope you all had a great Christmas and hope you all have a great new year!!! I'm dedicating this chapter to all who reviewed my story and all who will review my story and all Selphie/Seifer lovers^_~  
  
So with out further waiting hears the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!!~_^  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN - A MISSING PIECE FOUND  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and found I was lying on the bed. It was still dark and the light's where off. I got up and walked to the window, the full moon was high in the sky. Then I remembered,  
  
"Seifer . . ."  
  
"Yeah." It was Seifer, he was still here.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
The moonlight lit up the room and I could see Seifer sitting on my old chair in the corner.  
  
"Yeah . . .you fell asleep while I was telling our story when we meet the SeeDs and Cid because of stupid me. . ."  
  
"I remember!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"But I'd say where even. . .you did after all save me when I went into the training center." He was silent so I spoke again,  
  
"And the monster under the bed." He laughed  
  
"Yeah. . .so guess you owe me?" He stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Selphie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..."He scratched the back of his neck. What was it?  
  
"Selphie, I lo-..." He trailed of  
  
"Yeeessss?" I said wishing he'd just spit it out.  
  
"I love you...." Seifer love's me? I was stunned, why?  
  
He turned around and with his back to me he spoke quietly,  
  
"S-sorry Selphie. . .I didn't mean to say. . .I-" I jumped from the bed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, then rested my head on his back. Maybe that's what was missing, this feeling inside me and I didn't realise it . . .  
  
"I love you too." He turned around in my arms and hugged me back. Then he smiled down at me, his eye's sparkling in the moonlight. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back.  
  
I felt the hot sun on my face I slowly opened my eyes to see Seifer still sleeping. He stayed the night to keep me company. I run my hand down the side of his warm face then down his scar. He must have felt it because he opened his eyes,  
  
"Hey." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back at his sweet smile.  
  
"I'm glad you stayed . . . I wasn't lonely."  
  
"Neither was I..." I looked at his eye's go sad for a second but then covered by that sweet smile, it was as if he had been lonely too. I curled up to him putting my head onto his heart. I watched his peaceful eyes on me and smiled too.  
  
It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, "Selphie, you there?" It was Zell he said he was going to take me to the cafeteria for lunch  
  
"Just a sec Zell." I sat up  
  
"What's Zell want?" Seifer asked sitting up and pulling me onto his lap.  
  
"His gonna ta-"  
  
Zell managed to bet me to it, "I'm taking you to the cafeteria for lunch remember!"  
  
"Lunch time?" I looked at the clock, "12:30!" I quickly jumped up and grabbed my clothes from the cupboard, "Hold on Zell!"  
  
"Hurry up before the hotdogs are all gone. . .again!" Zell whined.  
  
I quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled off my pajama top and boxes and pulled on my yellow dress,  
  
"Did you want to come Seifer?" I said as I began to do my hair and teeth.  
  
"I can't. I have to meet Squall in his office."  
  
"Office?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the Commander,"  
  
"Oh." He came in and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I didn't mind and I would of kissed him back if I wasn't brushing my teeth. I spat into the sink and rinsed it. Then I kissed him back.  
  
"Your dressed!"  
  
"Of course, it doesn't take me long." He picked up my brush and brushed his hair back,  
  
"Much better." He said we both walked out of the bathroom,  
  
"So will I see you later?" He asked  
  
"Of course." I kissed him. The only thing I was concerned about was if I'd see him again. He kissed me back.  
  
"Selphie." Zell said reminding me that he was still here.  
  
I moved out from Seifer's kiss, "Coming." I opened the door, "Hey Zell!"  
  
"Finally there'd better be..." He stopped when he saw Seifer behind me, "What is he doing here?"  
  
Seifer moved out of the room, "Trust me Zell, you don't want to know!" Seifer smiled and walked away,  
  
"See ya Selphie." He shouted back.  
  
I giggled at the site of Zell's face, "Eww!" He said as his nose wrinkled in a cute expression  
  
"Come on Zell I grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall.  
  
"Did he mean . . ." He let the sentence linger in the air  
  
"No he didn't Zell."  
  
***  
  
I'll let you decide what happened that night^_~ But please review!!! 


	15. The Cafetira

Thanks for the review Sweet Cherry kisses I'm glade your still reviewing^_^ And thank you Angelus for reminding me I suck and I promise you I wont ever forget it ^_~ Tee-Hee  
  
Well here's chapter Fifteen I hope you all enjoy^_^  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN - THE CAFETERIA  
  
We got to the cafeteria just in time for Zell to get the last hotdog,  
  
"I-I- I got a hotdog!" He smiled and sat down next to me,  
  
"You're my lucky charm Selphie!" I smiled at the thought then watched Zell wolf it down.  
  
"Hey Selphie!"  
  
"Hey Rinoa." Then I saw Irvine and his girlfriend walk in,  
  
"Irvy, over here!" I said waving.  
  
"So how are you Rin?" I sat down and looked at her with a small and glowing smile, I was happy everyone could see that. I couldn't help it but everything was finally in control. The only thing I wasn't allowed to do was go into the training center alone, but that didn't bother me.  
  
"I'm good, no need to ask how you are!"  
  
"Yeah . . ." I laughed, then Irvine and his girlfriend sat down,  
  
"Hey guy's, how are you both?"  
  
"Great." Irvine smiling a wide and ever so slightly grin on his face. Two guess what Irvine did last night. . . eww. Tee-Hee I sound like Zell!!!  
  
"This is Lily!" Lily smiled a shy smile, you could tell she felt a little, say shy so I got up and hugged her.  
  
"And how are you?"  
  
She smiled; I wonted her to feel like one of us so I was giving her a nice welcome,  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Great." Then I saw Quistis and Seifer come in and I jumped up and waved,  
  
"Quisty, Seify" Seifer waved back and they came over. Quistis sat next to Zell,  
  
"Seifer, Quistis this is Lily!" Irvine said putting his hand on Lily's, I smiled. Then Seifer swooped me up and sat down with me on his knee. I was kind of shocked but smiled and hugged him. Then I looked around to see the other's smiling at us all except Zell who was just staring. You would have thought he would have seen this coming, I mean he did see us walk out of the room and all. But, that's Zell for you. I did feel kind of sad that Zell didn't look as happy as the other's, I think it showed on my face because Seifer, the sweetie that he is, pushed my chin up and gave me the sweetest, yummiest, and longest kiss anyone had ever given me. When I finally pulled back I looked at his soft green eyes and smiled.  
  
"So he did mean what I thought he meant!" Zell Said still looking at us.  
  
"What?" Quistis looked at him  
  
Zell looked at her then at Seifer who was smirking at him with a glee in his eyes.  
  
"Urr. . .nothing." He smiled at Quistis and then at us. Of course we didn't have sex we just slept together, but Zell didn't have to know that . . .just yet. Then I realised Squall wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Squall?"  
  
"He's in the office, a tone of paper work, looks like he'll be there all day, why?" Seifer said  
  
"He promised he'd take me to the secret place today." Look's like I couldn't go today. . .but he promised so maybe he'd find away.  
  
"I-" I had to go see Squall he was the only one that could give me permission to go in there. I stood up,  
  
"I'll see you guy's later, nice to meet you Lily," I kissed Seifer and left.  
  
It didn't take me long to get to Squall's office and walk straight in,  
  
"Squall. . ." There was a whole heap of people in there about twice my height, "urr. . .sorry Squall can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, could you excuse me for a moment." He walked out dragging me with him  
  
"What is it Selphie?" He was mad.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall but you said, you promised you'd take me-"  
  
"Ooh Selph, I'm sorry." He looked really, really sorry, "How about tomorrow."  
  
"But you promised!"  
  
"I know Selphie. . ."  
  
"It doesn't matter, go back to your thingy in there, I DON'T CARE!" I shouted and run off  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
Of course I didn't mean to shout at him and I'd apologies later but for now I had to go to the secret place I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't really know why or what it was I would do there, maybe it was a memory that wanted to come out but for some odd reason couldn't unless I was there. This time I made sure I had Ifrit. I ran into the training center. I managed to get to the secret place with no problems. I walked into the secret area and looked around . . .nothing. I didn't see why I had to be here maybe it would come to me in time. I sat down against the wall and waited . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stubborn little Selphie, ne? Well please review u wonderful people!!!! 


	16. The search

I've been having a GREAT day^_^ And Sweet Cheery Kisses and Talika you've made it better with your great review's^_~ Well his chapter Sixteen just for you two!  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN - THE SEARCH  
  
"Hey Squall, have you seen Selphie?" Seifer had been looking for her ever since she run out of the cafeteria,  
  
"Yeah, but that was an hour ago, she run of talking about the-"  
  
Seifer jumped in, "The secret place?" Squall nodded  
  
"But she wouldn't go there she knows she can't go there with out you!" Zell Said trying to reassure the two taller men. Zell had tagged along with Seifer; manly because he wonted to make sure the shorter confused girl was ok.  
  
"Right!" The three of them agreed to look around. But Squall was far from satisfied; he'd go strait to the secret place ... as soon as he could.  
  
"Hey Guy's!" Seifer sat down next to Rinoa on the bench, taking the last available seat.  
  
"Hey Seifer."  
  
"Yeah Hey Seifer."  
  
"Hey girl's...and Irvine...and Lilly..."  
  
"Hey Zell." The girls said while Irvine and Lilly continued with their passionate kiss.  
  
"Urr...have...have any of you seen Selphie?" He looked back at the girls; "She hasn't been seen since she left Squall in a very angry way?"  
  
"Sorry." Quistis said as she wrapped her arms around him, "But we'll help you both find her."  
  
"Yeah." Irvine said coming out for air.  
  
"Great! Meet you all back here in s-a-y an hour." They all nodded and left, Quistis with Zell, Irvine with Lilly and Rinoa with Seifer.  
  
"Ok where would a Selphie go that isn't acting like a Selphie and has been wanting to go to the secret place, but knows she's not allowed to go there..." Squall said out loud walking from his office. He had just finished; well what wasn't done could wait.  
  
"The secret place!" He said after thinking for a second.  
  
Only a short chapter but I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. Please review!! 


	17. THE SECRET PLACE

Haya Peps!  
  
Thank you for all the great review's!!!  
  
Koneko-chan aka Sweet Cherry Kisses: thank you again for the great review!! It wasn't to long in fact I like it when you write long review's, make's me feel special^_~  
  
Selphie108: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glade you liked Chapter 5 I thought Squall was a sweety in that chap to. Sorry about the cliffy I didn't mean to be so cruel^_~ That's why I'm gona dedicate this chapter to you^_~  
  
Talika: I can't help but update so fast Talika I'm on a role! But how's this I'll try and update every say Wednesday and Sunday until this story is done. ^_^  
  
Today's New Year's eve so I thought I should up date and wish every one A HAPPY NEW YEAR and good luck for the future^_^  
  
Well here's Chapter seventeen, Please review and look for further updates on Sunday and Wed!  
  
Love you all^_^  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - THE SECRET PLACE  
  
I had been sitting and waiting for whatever it was for nearly over two hours and it wouldn't be long before the sun would be setting. I stood up and walked towards the sun putting my hand on the fence.  
  
"Selphie?" I didn't need to ask it was Squall,  
  
"Thank the Gods your ok."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped  
  
"I-I was just worried..."  
  
"I can look after myself..." I stopped I didn't mean to be so mean, I don't know what came over me,  
  
"S-Squall I'm sorry." I turned around to see not a mad Squall but a concerned and upset Squall,  
  
"Squall I didn't mean it..." I slid to the ground,  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Then the tears started rushing down my face. I pulled my legs to my chest,  
  
"I do need help . . . I can't look after myself . . . I don't won't to be alone . . . I'm scared..." He bent down and pulled me to him and let me cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall!" I said moving away  
  
"It's ok." He said softly wiping the tears from my face, "What . . .why did you need to come here?"  
  
I sat there for a moment thinking, "I-I don't know exactly, my mind . . . won't tell me. It's strange It's like a memory that wants to come out but cant." He just looked at me, so I went on, "I can't explain it, but I do know it will happen here."  
  
"How do you know?" I didn't answer, I didn't know I stood up and watched the sun. Then Squall stood up and put his hand on mine.  
  
"I'll wait with you." He smiled and I smiled back, and then looked back out to what seemed like the never-ending sky  
  
"There you guy's are." I turned at the sound of the voice  
  
"Seifer, Rinoa." I smiled the two of them walked over, Seifer wrapped his arm around my waist and Rinoa on the other side put her head on Squalls chest and hugged him. It wasn't long before Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Lilly came in I smiled at them and they smiled back. They came over too, Irvine standing next to Seifer and Lilly wrapping his arms around him. Zell and Quistis standing next to Rinoa in each other's arms. Perfect.  
  
"Hey Guy's smile!" We turned around to see the guy that gave me the garden festival. He was holding a camera we all smiled.  
  
CLICK  
  
"Thanks guys, this will go great with the other photo's for the school paper! I new I'd fined some one out here. Got to go!" With that he walked off. I smiled and watched the sun slowly set with my friends. But something was still missing.  
  
Then it came to me  
  
A sudden rush  
  
A sudden fear  
  
Like a whorl wind inside of my head  
  
I fell to the ground with a scream "SELPHIE!" a voice screamed, they all looked at me but there voices faded their faces faded.  
  
Faces  
  
....  
  
Voices  
  
....  
  
Memories  
  
....  
  
My Memories 


	18. The Knight

I'm Glad you love my story so here's a small chapter^_~ Cliff's! Tee-Hee! talika here's the next chapter only something like three chapter's to go after this so I hope you enjoy^_^ Haya Angelus! You should read the review from the Anonymous person that really is anonymous coz da person forgot to put her/his name! But I have a feeling it might be Sweet Cheery Kisses! But the review was pretty funny and very sweet! Tee-Hee!  
  
Here's the next chapter please review!!! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - THE KNIGHT  
  
Seifer picked Selphie up and they all run to the infirmary,  
  
"Quick Doc, Help her!" Seifer demanded putting her on the bed.  
  
"Ok but you'll all have to wait out side."  
  
"I'm not going ANYWHERE!" Seifer shouted.  
  
"If you wont me to help her you'll have to go out side."  
  
"Come on Seifer!" Irvine said pulling him back. It took a while but he soon left.  
  
Seifer was pacing up and down the hall and the rest where sitting down,  
  
"W-what happened to her?" Rinoa said moving closer to Squall. No one answered. As if they had known Selphie had slowly drifted into a coma. Most logical reason for this would be to get her memory back. Now in Seifer's head he wasn't thinking like that he was blaming himself.  
  
'I should have NEVER let her out of my sit out of my arms. I should have stayed with her instead of going to see Squall, Damn it this is all my fault if she...'He didn't wont to think any more, if he could not think positive. Which was when the Doctor came in. They all stood up and walked over to see her  
  
"She's fine. . ."  
  
"Yes!" Seifer shouted, "Can I see..."  
  
"Let me finish." They stopped smiling and tried to prepare themselves for what she was going to say,  
  
"She's in a coma, you can see her one at a time."  
  
"You go Seifer..." Quistis said nagging him forward, Seifer just stood there not moving,  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
". . .Thanks." He slowly walked forward and went into Selphie's room. He saw Selphie lying on the bed in what seemed to him like she was just sleeping. He sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Selphie..." He said this in no more then a quite whisper then lends down and kissed her cold lips,  
  
"Selphie...Selphie." A tear run down his check and then fell onto hers. His breathing became deep,  
  
"Selphie, wake up. . .please wake up . . . I need you . . . Selphie I love you . . . you're my Sorceress and I'm-I'm your Knight . . ." She didn't move, she slept on, then he couldn't help himself he couldn't hold back the tears. The tears pored down his face; he rested his head on the pillow and put his arm over Selphie's stomach.  
  
There you go only three chapter's to go!!! 


	19. The crazy dream

Haya pep's here's chapter nineteen I hope u all enjoy! And please review this chapter!  
  
Thanks again to 'Sweet cheery Kisses' and Talika for the reviews^_~ Love you both and anyone else who's reading this!  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN - THE CRAZZY DREAM  
  
I opened my eyes to see darkness . . .nothing. I stood up and looked around to see a dessert, the same desert that myself and my friends had ended up in when they fort Ultimecia, time compression.  
  
"Hello?" no answer,  
  
"Is there anyone there?" No one was there; my worst fear had come true.  
  
I was alone.  
  
"You're not alone!" I turned around it was Seifer.  
  
"Seifer." I through my arms around him but as I did he vanished, "Seifer?"  
  
"Yes?" I turned around he was smiling  
  
"Seifer where are we?" he laughed, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Then why where you laughing?"  
  
"It's just I was thinking, what would of happened if we didn't get back to Garden!"  
  
"But we did."  
  
"Did we?" I watched him laugh again then disappear  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
"Irvine?"  
  
"I know what your thinking, what's going on?" He smiled,  
  
"Well I don't know, but why don't we find out why you went to the Secret place." The next thing I know I'm watching me run past Seifer.  
  
"I know this, this is when I got attacked by something."  
  
"Ok, but you didn't get attacked straight away..."  
  
"I went to the secret place first."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok so what, you're like the ghost of the past or something." I laughed. It's official I'm going mad  
  
"You're not going mad and no I'm not, your dreaming this, your doing this." Me?  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Would you stop listing to my thoughts?"  
  
"Sorry. Ok could we get back to what we where doing."  
  
"Yeah, sorry." In a split second I was in the secret area, but Irvine was gone, "Irvine?"  
  
"No it's Zell. Hi!"  
  
"...Hi?"  
  
"Yeah so, you watching or what?" I turned to see me run and a few seconds later Seifer run in behind me.  
  
"Selphie, are you ok?" He put a hand on my shoulder, "Selphie?"  
  
"Ye-No, I'm far from ok, I just wish I could forget any of this had ever happened."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"It matter's to me. . ." I turned around and looked up at him into his eyes and kissed him. Then quickly pulled make.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer, I don't know what happened."  
  
"It's o-"  
  
I didn't let him finish I run off.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me I did that?"  
  
"Probably because you didn't remember . . . I don't know?" Then I found myself on a roof of a really, really, really, tall building.  
  
"But we do." It was Rinoa and Quistis  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Why?" They started going round and round  
  
"And round." Rinoa continued my thought.  
  
"And round." They both laughed then Seifer, Zell and Irvine came back going round and round. Like a...  
  
"Like a Merry-go-round." Seifer finished my thought  
  
"STOP IT!" I shouted turning round and round  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"SPINNING ROUND, LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS, STOP IT!" They all laughed then disappeared. I was breathing heavily and looking around.  
  
"No one..."  
  
"I wouldn't say that!" Squall aped in front of me walking closer and closer making me walk backwards.  
  
"I'm here." I kept walking back then suddenly the edge.  
  
"Sssshhh." He put his finger on my lips then pushed me making me fall from the building. . . .  
  
Fall forever . . .  
  
Seeing faces . . .  
  
Memories . . .  
  
Everything . . . .  
  
My life . . .  
  
My Sweet Memories  
  
Well there's chapter 19 hope u liked I'll update soon^_^ 


	20. THE LAST SWEET MEMORY

Haya People! One more chapter after this chapter^_^ I'm sorry I called you Sweet cheery Kisses, it was kinda a typing mistake. Thank you Sweet Cherry kisses and Talika for reviewing I love you both^_~ And yes I'll take your advise and ignore 'it'!^_^  
  
Well here's chapter twenty I hope you enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY - THE LAST SWEET MEMORY  
  
I sat up with my eyes wide open, and Screaming,  
  
"Selphie it's ok." Seifer pulled me too him and hugged me close. I was breathing furiously and panicking,  
  
"You're safe now." I rested in his arms and closed my eyes.  
  
"What's going on in her?" The doctor said as she run in with Squall and the others  
  
"She's awake." Seifer said happily I opened my eyes and watched the others walk over and climb on to the bed with Seifer and me.  
  
***  
  
I had to stay there for a couple of days but it wasn't too bad, I mean I had my memories back. And today was New Years Eve, I couldn't wait. We're celebrating in the ballroom there's gonna be fireworks and dancing, everything.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
I opened the door to see Seifer smiling down at me; I smiled back at him and kissed him. When we got there the others where already there, dancing and drinking. Seifer pulled me onto the dance floor,  
  
"Let's dance." He smiled.  
  
* * * Flash Back * * *  
  
The children and Matron sat at the beach waiting for the fire works. It was New Year's Eve and the kids where aloud to stay up and watch the fireworks. Selphie stood up and started to dance to the loud music that could be heard all over the beach,  
  
"Dance with me someone!"  
  
"Dance . . . I can't dance!" Squall said Selphie laughed  
  
"Don't be silly every one can dance."  
  
"Yeah Squall." Seifer said laughing  
  
"Then you dance with me Seifer."  
  
"What?" The other kids laughed when Selphie grabbed Seifer and yanked him up. Then the other kid's (except Squall) got up and danced too. They'd been dancing all night till Squall shouted,  
  
"LOOK!" It was the fire works. They all smiled and sat back down watching the colours and shapes they made.  
  
Even though they where just kids this memory stayed with them forever.  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
Seifer and I went out onto the balcony he wanted to 'talk'. I felt a little scared was he gonna . . . nuh . . . or . . . was he?  
  
"Selph, I wont to tell you how I feel . . . about you and me I mean." I didn't like where this was headed, so I thought I'd stop, by saving him the trouble of dumping me.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"You do?" He looked shocked, "How do you know?"  
  
"How do I know?" Was he making fun of this or what? "How can I not know?"  
  
"We'll . . . that's good." That's good?  
  
"THAT'S GOOD!?!" It's like he'd planed this all along  
  
". . . Yeah well what do you say?" What do I say? I was starting to think we where talking about two different things.  
  
"Are you talking about dumping me or is that just me?"  
  
"Dumping you?" He laughed,  
  
"Why would I do that? I love you." He hugged me and I hugged him back. But then I pulled away  
  
"So . . .what where you talking about?" I said with a curious look on my face, he went a little red in the face then he took a deep breath  
  
"Selphie . . .when you where in your coma I said something that I want to say again. . . to see what you say an..." He stopped  
  
"Yes?" I tilted my head slightly with a smile.  
  
"Selphie... you're my sorceress-"  
  
"What?" My eye's went wide  
  
"Let me finish will ya?"  
  
"Oh . . . sorry." I relaxed a little but still nerves about what he was going to say  
  
"You're my sorceress with your magic that comes from your heart and eyes. . . I want to be your knight and protect you forever. . . I love you with all my heart and soul and..." He paused getting something from his pocket,  
  
"And I wanted to know if you'd . . . M . . . " he opened the box and got something out of it then knelt down,  
  
"W-will . . . will . . . " He picked up my left hand,  
  
"Will you marry me?" He said looking up at me with the sweetest eyes.  
  
Marry?  
  
I looked up to see Seifer still waiting for an answer; I smiled and shook my head,  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"YES!" I shouted happier then I'd ever been as he slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and swung me round then putting me down and we kissed, that long, passionate, yummy kiss, just as the fire works began.  
  
"Happy new Year Seifer."  
  
"Happy New Year Selphie." We smiled then kissed again. My sweet memory's where back and they felt better then ever before, because now I could share them with my Knight.  
  
* * *  
  
One more chap with MANY THANX so please review an wait for the last sweet chap!!! 


	21. Cherry lip's and Thanx

This is the last chapter that I kinda wrote coz I thought it was cute! But the reason for it is so I can thank every one. So after the word's 'The End' look for your name under the thank you list. It's from chap one to this. If you haven't reviewed before I still give thanks and love^_^  
  
EPILOGUE - CHEERY LIPS!  
  
I licked my lips and tasted the newly applied cherry lip-gloss, "Yummy!" I smiled to myself.  
  
"Hehehe!" I looked up to see a tall blond with a long scar between his green eyes  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Nothing!" He shook his head.  
  
"It's yummy." I held out my lip-gloss to him, "Try it." He gave me an amused look, which vanished as soon as he noticed I was serious. "Go on!"  
  
"Don't be stupid." I opened my lip-gloss and put a bit on to my pointing finger. Then stepped closer to the tall blond.  
  
"I'm serious!" I run my finger along his soft bottom lip, applying the rose coloured lip-gloss. "Now lick it." He runs his bubble gum tongue along his cherry covered lip.  
  
"Yummy!" I smiled as he smiled  
  
"See!"  
  
He laughed, "Can I have some more?"  
  
Stunned at the reaction I nodded as I held out the lip-gloss.  
  
He pushed my hand down, "No!" He smirked as he stepped closer his long gray trench coat just touching my short yellow dress.  
  
His green eyes locked to my green one's.  
  
He wrapped his long arms around my skinny waist and kissed my own cherry covered lips.  
  
After what seemed like forever and still not long enough he pulled back, "Yummy, Miss Almasy" He smirked  
  
"Very, Mr. Almasy!" I agreed with a soft cheesy, cherry, smile on my own face.  
  
THE END!  
  
* * *  
  
^_^ Review Please an tell me wat u though of my silly last chap.  
  
Love Ya ALL coz u bothered to read this if you reviewed or not^_^  
  
I'd also LOVE to take this space to say my Thank's to all those who reviewed my story: (In order of reviewing then Flamer)  
  
Selphie108  
  
Princess Mercury  
  
Kikyou  
  
Redneck Girl  
  
Silvan Arown Elendal  
  
Squall forever  
  
Sweet cherry Kisses  
  
Ashley  
  
Rinoa36  
  
Talika  
  
pyros-gal aka Ashley  
  
Anonymous person aka Sweet cherry Kisses  
  
And of course Angelus my stocker/flamer! Tee-Hee!!!  
  
* * *  
  
I love you all for reviewing my story and anyone who reviews this after this chapter has been uploaded. I got over 40 reviews so I've never been so happy!!!  
  
Please look out for my next story in FF8 that's gona be a Squall/Selphie one or a Selphie/Seifer one I'll let you pep's chose^_~ It's gona be called . . . well I'm not sure yet so keep an eye open^_*  
  
Well I'll cya pep's later! Right now I've got some stories to write an update^_^  
  
Love you all 


End file.
